


It's Kinda Nice

by kihyunie0514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kihyun has a sleeping disorder, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Shownu is more than willing to help him, This might still make no sense so forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunie0514/pseuds/kihyunie0514
Summary: He couldn't keep the facade of being happy 24/7 when all he wanted was to catch some goddamn sleep.





	It's Kinda Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at this so PLEASE bear with me. Proofread? I don't know her.

Kihyun has had a problem with sleeping ever since he was a wee child of three; still wet behind the ears, and sometimes, still wet his bed--during the rare occasions where he managed to experience the luxury of sleep that is . The thought of something ominous and evil as the darkness embracing-- enfolding-- him in the night, with its crawly fingers all over him and its chilly breath ghosting over his body, made the notion of not sleeping far more appealing than sleeping only to be woken up at random intervals throughout his night. 

He tried to catch some petty semblance of sleep in the morning, or sometimes, during the times when he was sure that he won't sleep past dusk, where darkness would once again embrace him. Grouchy was his main attitude throughout the rest of his days and it frustrated him to no end, but Kihyun was pretty sure that his frustration paled in comparison to his band mates'. He knew, with his super uncooperative self and constant snapping, he was wearing them, making the fondness they held for him in the earlier days stamped and crushed beneath the weight of the aggravation they felt towards him lately. It was amazing that he had managed to keep his exhaustion at bay in the first couple of years of their stardom--but after that he couldn't keep the facade of being happy 24/7 when all he wanted was to catch some goddamn sleep. It just added another layer of exhaustion on top of his multi-layered cake of exhaustion. 

He couldn't help it. With their tight schedule recently, Kihyun couldn't even snatch a few hours of sleep during the day. He was tired and groggy and frustrated and weak. The lack of rest he had gotten in the last few months was heightening his urge to just up and leave. Just to get himself a moment's rest if anything else. 

But then Shownu happened. 

Shownu, who he had thought was too much of a pansy to step up to anyone, had came to him one night, during one of his insomniac drives, and confronted him concerning his attitude. Confronted might be too strong and too false of a word to choose for that night, because Shownu didn't confront him--well, not really. Kihyun was sure that the man was going to give him an earful, a shouting even, but when Shownu swung his door open, when he saw Kihyun's state, he stopped. He was like a mannequin-- eyes wide, mouth slightly agape and face paper white. 

"You need something hyung?" Kihyun asked, still cocooned in his blanket, leaning against the headboard. He was frighteningly aware that his eyes bore a pair of massive bags, wrinkled with weariness, and that he looked like a complete mess. Hell, he was a mess. He might have even resembled a hobo--what with his disheveled appearance and all. The exhaustion he felt was evident from his tone: groggy and weak, occasionally interrupted by the meddling nose of a cough or two. But it was all expected; Kihyun had experienced this frequently enough to know the aftereffects by heart. 

"Uhh, I was just gonna ask you something," he started, shaking his head slightly as though to shake himself out of whatever was running through his head. "But I think m'just gonna wait 'till you're all okay." 

Kihyun nodded. He understood. Even he wouldn't talk to himself if he's in this state. It was a good thing that he didn't posses a vanity in his room. God knows what that would do to his self-esteem. 

Shownu turned, made a reach for the door, and sighed. He was halfway through the door, feet patting gently on the wooden floor, before he swiveled around to face red-eyed sniffling Kihyun. 

"Hey, Ki, you’re sure you're okay?" Shownu asked tentatively. 

Kihyun let out a short laugh, but it was neither amused nor bitter, it was filled with weariness. A full weariness that he could feel ebbing steadily in his veins. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Uhh, m'sure you don't want me to answer that." That earned a smile from his lips, knowing how true the statement was. He half-heartedly flipped Shownu the bird. 

"Shut up hyung," he croaked. "And please close the door when you leave." 

Shownu did close the door, but he didn't leave. However, he did invite himself into Kihyun's bed, burrowed himself into the mattress, covered his cold feet with his blanket, and continued to press himself against Kihyun's body. 

"Hyung what are you doin'?" Kihyun asked, eyes wide and hands already pushing Shownu away. 

It didn't work, of course. The stubborn fucker. 

"Room is far away from here. And I'm sleepy." Shownu replied as though it was a relevant and strong argument. As though he made it a habit of sleeping in someone else's bed when his was far from him. Although right now, Kihyun would like to reevaluate that thought, because-- 

"Your room is two doors away." 

"Exactly. It'll take precisely 2 minutes and 23 seconds for me to get there, and I'll waste more energy dragging my poor exhausted self to my own room. So just shut up and sleep." 

Kihyun was going to argue, again, but he couldn't. Because Shownu--huge sneaky senseless Shownu--already had his arm and leg pinning him to his bed, face buried in the crook of his neck. 

He couldn't view it as anything less than a miracle when he slept soundlessly that night. 

* 

When he woke up, Kihyun was fairly sure that he was in heaven. The sound of the chirping birds indicated that it was morning, the exhaustion he felt weighing his body down was alleviated to leave only a faint hint of it, and a warm body was pressed up against him. 

Wait-- 

Kihyun pried his eyes open, surprised to see, and feel, the wet patch of drool on his shoulder. 

He let out an urgh and proceeded to kick the man out of his bed...literally. 

And unsurprising enough, Shownu slept through it. Till noon. 

* 

That night, after a day filled with wringing sweat from his body from constant dancing, KIhyun found himself in his shower, scrubbing a day's worth of filth away with anticipation. He couldn't wait to get into his bed and sleep again-- to feel the bliss he experienced when waking up this morning, tomorrow morning. 

He donned his pajama pants, slid on his white shirt, and buried himself underneath his warm comforter. Sighing in pleasure as the soft mattress enfolded him, Kihyun turned sideways and closed his eyes and waited for oblivion to come and place him into his crib of blissful sleep. 

Problem was, as Kihyun turned and thrashed in his bed, sleep seemed to forget to stop by his place and right now, at 12:45am, Kihyun was still wide awake. He could feel it; the darkness whispering and taunting him, telling him that he needed to be awake. The chilly, scratchy fingers on his skin were sending shivers throughout his body. 

So he obeyed; lying sideways on his bed, facing the wall of his room and eyes wide open like a creepy man, Kihyun stayed awake. 

However, no matter what people, or his own conscience say, Kihyun absolutely didn't turn lax with relief when his door slowly swung open and the sound of creaking wood met his ears. 

Of course, it was Shownu. Trying to be quiet but failing horribly, attempt worsened when he stubbed his toe on something that sounded heavy and started cursing the 'stupid stupid coffee table' 54 different kinds of stupid, including criticizing the innocent table of its origin and quality. 

Kihyun feigned sleep, but soon enough, by the time a warm body spooned him from behind, it turned earnest. 

* 

"Oh my," Minhyuk started with a mock gasp. "No grunt, no coffee in hand, no frown..." 

"No spiteful bitchy remarks," Wonho helpfully added, clearly not over with Kihyun's rather harsh remark regarding his ass, today's paper in his hands. 

"Uhuh," Minhyuk agreed. "It's either: one, you got laid, or two, you got laid." MInhyuk waggled his brows unbecomingly, bearing a lewd smirk on his lips. "So who's the lucky lass or lad. You know, whichever floats your boat." 

"Shut up fucktards and Hyungwon please eat your food properly" he leaned against the doorframe. 

MInhyuk was sitting beside Wonho, holding a glass of orange juice. Hyungwon had his face on the table while his hand held a spoon that was hanging in midair due to the cessation of its journey to Hyungwon's mouth. Because, apparently, the man himself was dozing on the table, snores carried by the wind to circle the kitchen. 

"So, not laid then." Wonho muttered, almost regretfully, putting the papers down and downing his protein shake in one gulp. Kihyun shuddered in disgust. 

Just at that precise moment, Kihyun could see Shownu making his way into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye, scratching his tummy through his-- 

"Wait a minute," Kihyun said, frowning. "Hyung why the hell are you wearing my shirt? It's too small for you and you might just tear it" 

"What?" Shownu looked down and shrugged when he saw Kihyun's shirt. "I was cold, you should've seen my nipples. They could have cut through glass." Shownu retrieved a mug and went to the coffeemaker, pinching the small flab on Minhyuk's tummy as he passed, ignoring Minhyuk's pained 'damn you huge fucker'. "You should have more heat in your room, dude. It's like the arctic in there." 

"Wait, Shownu-hyung slept in your room? More precisely, in your bed?" Hyungwon asked, half-asleep, face still planted on the dinner table. It was a wonder of all wonders how he managed to catch the whole conversation. 

"Uhh, that's, uhh..." he glared in Shownu's direction for help, and acquired only a fucking annoying smirk and a cocked eyebrow as an aid. "Yea..." he mumbled in defeat. 

"Ooohh, Shownu-hyung you dirty tiger." MInhyuk foolishly remarked with a feline hiss. It was a mindless action, the offspring of pure lack of wit, and the product of Minhyuk's nature. Stupid. 

But it was downright dumb when Shownu replied "What can I say? Everybody wants a piece of me." and ending it with a meow. 

He thumped his head against the kitchen door. 

* 

It took another seven days, an embarrassing event of Kihyun carrying his pillows to Shownu's room after locking Shownu out, an order for him to keep whatever it was he's doing to increase his performance up from his manager, and a very--surprisingly--reasonable Shownu, for Kihyun to admit that he needed Shownu in order to sleep. 

"You're in a horrible need of sleep and I am in need of a cuddle bear." Shownu had argued, wearing a mask that meant serious business. "Which means we complement each other. I don't wanna buy a bear because, one, it'll be super odd if a man my age comes strolling into the toy store to purchase a fucking giant bear and, two, because I can have you for free." Kihyun cuffed him in the head. The cheap bastard. 

He couldn't help it. His body seemed to crave the warmth from the other side of the bed every night, and plus, well...it's kind of nice. 

Sure, Shownu snores in his sleep. Sure, the man had this annoying habit of hogging the entire sheet. Sure, Shownu liked to cuddle him in his sleep. Sure, Shownu liked to trail kisses down his shoulders. Sure, sometimes those kisses led to something else. Sure, he retaliated in a similar manner. 

But it was nice. 

And right now, in his bed, as Kihyun felt the bed dip beneath the weight of Shownu's knees, as Shownu nibbled his ear, as Shownu trailed his hand under his shirt, as Shownu growled an 'I know you're awake', Kihyun had to admit, it was rather nice. 

He caught Shownu's hand by the wrist, and led it down south.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I have the time to catch up on reading ShowKi fics. Bless thy Author-nims for updating my favorite fics!!!


End file.
